1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a textile printing ink composition.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method is a method which can record a high definition image with a relatively simple apparatus, and it has been rapidly developed in various aspects. Among the aspects, study on the dispersion stability of a color material, or the like has been performed in various ways. For example, for the purpose of providing an ink having excellent stability, Japanese Patent No. 5,006,684 discloses an ink for ink jet comprising one or two or more types of a disperse dye, one or two or more types of a water soluble dye, and one or two or more types of a dispersant, in which a difference between an inorganic/organic value of the dispersant and an inorganic/organic value of the disperse dye is 0 to 1, and a difference between an inorganic/organic value of the dispersant and an inorganic/organic value of the water soluble dye is 2 or more.
However, since the ink composition disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5,006,684 does not contain a surfactant, there is a problem that bleed resistance of the obtained recorded matter is degraded. Meanwhile, in a case where a plurality of components having different inorganic/organic values (IOB value described below) exist in a complicated state because the surfactant is simply added, there is a problem that stability of the dispersed color material is degraded, and a particle diameter of the dispersed components changes over time. In addition, as the stability of the dispersed components is degraded, there is a problem that nozzle clogging easily occurs, and the continuous printing stability is degraded.